


Shifting alliances

by backtothepast (Sherlocked_Gallifreyan)



Category: Avengers, Star Wars
Genre: Gen, greivous and loki were so hideously mischaracterized, honestly i have no idea where i was going with this when i wrote it originally, idfk why i called it shifting alliances anymore, the first draft is almost five years old to the day, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan/pseuds/backtothepast
Summary: Loki has found his way onto General Grievous' stolen ship and attempts to strike a deal with the general.





	Shifting alliances

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously mischaracterized both Greivous and Loki when I first wrote this almost 5 years ago to the day, not to mention the gaping plot holes I left. While I have rewritten the first chapter, there probably won’t be any further chapters. I doubt I had any concrete plans for more chapters when I started this, and I certainly don’t have any idea where I should go with it now. For now, it will stand as a one-shot. If any of you are curious, I will have the original first chapter linked at the end.

Hissing softly in annoyance, General Grievous fought the urge to simply rip the pathetic messenger’s heart out. As tempting as it was, doing so would create more problems than it would solve. Seeing no other option, he let the messenger prattle on and stumble over his words. The dull, rhythmic clunking of some faulty bit of engineering deep within the ship gave him something to focus on other than the messenger’s whiny, nasal voice. Even as he and his ragtag crew had stolen  _ Marcelline, _ he knew he’d either have to find a mechanic who still specialized in the outdated ship or find a new ship entirely.

Ever since he had broken free of Dooku's control, Grievous had become an even greater threat; allied with no one, the general targeted whomever he pleased. The first few months, he’d wanted nothing more than revenge. Revenge against Dooku and the Jedi and specifically Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’d been planet-bound during those months and unable to find a ship strong enough, fast enough, and easy enough to steal. Blind rage burnt itself out in angry outbursts that left many trees clawed and scarred, surrounded by bits of unfortunate droid and the occasional flesh-and-blood creature. With Dooku out of his head, Greivous could think clearly for the first time in more years than he cared to remember. Any sentimental memories of his previous life were still lost.

Something the messenger said caught his attention. "What?" he demanded, snapping back to attention. Something about unusual energy fluctuations and the sudden appearance of several anachronistic bits of technology?

"I…. I … ah… uh… That is…" the messenger stammered, swallowing hard. He wasn’t sure if he hadn’t spoken clearly or if the general had even been listening to him at all. That was the final straw. Lashing out with sharp durasteel claws, the general did indeed rip the messenger's heart out. He dropped it unceremoniously on the body crumpled at his feet. The messenger was known for being a traitorous bastard and all too willing to sell information to the highest bidder. Outgunned and outmanned, the general couldn’t let that happen.

"Droid!" he snapped. "Clean this up." Droids, he reflected, were none too bright but immensely useful. He swept out of the room, talons clicking softly. He liked the maze-like passageways of the  _ Marcelline. _ The crew stayed away from them, which suited him fine. Today, however, he had no desire to wander the ship and set out on the most direct course to the bridge. Much like his previous flagship, the  _ Marcelline _ had large bay windows that offered an excellent view of their surroundings. The technology was a few years outdated but it all still worked. Most importantly, it could easily be run by a skeleton crew.

His curiosity piqued at the sight of an unfamiliar figure on the bridge. They hadn’t docked anywhere, nor had they picked up anyone. None of the crew seemed to notice the stranger, which was certainly odd. The crew may have been made of petty criminals and droids, but the flesh-and-blood members weren’t stupid. Either Greivous was hallucinating or this stranger had somehow made himself visible to only the general. The man turned to face him and smiled coldly but said nothing. Grievous had never seen the man before. Tall, thin, and pale, he was dressed very neatly in a three-piece suit. In his left hand, he held a cane that seemed to be made of gold. Quick study of the cane revealed it to be more of a weapon than anything. Jet black hair hung a little ways past his shoulders. Cold green eyes bored into the general.

"I am Loki," the stranger said, soft voice tainted with a faint mocking edge, "formerly of Asgard.” Greivous had never heard of Asgard. Maybe this stranger was one of the anachronisms that had been reported across the galaxy. “And I've heard so much about you, General Grievous. I must say, I'm rather impressed."

"Impressed?" Grievous repeated.

"Oh yes," Loki answered. "I think I can help you. You want revenge, do you not?" Greivous didn’t dignify the question with an answer. If Loki had heard as much as he claimed, then he would know. "Then why not band with the Jedi?" Loki asked. "Dooku will see this as the ultimate act of betrayal."

Eyes narrowing, Grievous thought this over. It could easily be a trap. After all, Loki had appeared out of nowhere. Greivous had no reason to trust him, and the former Asgardian had picked up on this.

“I take no offense,” he said, as if he’d been expected Greivous to blindly trust him. “A brilliant tactician such as you--” Greivous cut him off with an irritated snarl.

“Enough with flattery,” he growled. “State your purpose or leave.” Loki took a step back and a few seconds to compose himself. He was used to getting his way. Clasping his hands behind his back under his cloak, Greivous waited. There was some logic to Loki’s suggestion: Dooku and the Jedi were enemies, after all. He could draw the two parties into battle and let them destroy each other. It would be a pyrrhic victory for whichever side won, making it easier for Greivous’ smaller army to destroy them. What did Loki stand to gain from this? What would he want in return?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8526220/1/Shifting-Alliances


End file.
